


Rebecca and the Seals

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Inspired by the seals update in SSO, a continuation of the first time Rebecca went to the iceberg and met the seal salesman.





	Rebecca and the Seals

“Oh. It’s you,” the seal salesman grumbled when he saw Rebecca trotting over to his shop on the iceberg.

“So, this is legal,” Rebecca muttered, still finding the entire thing to be really foolish. But the law was quite clear. Actually no exotic pet laws existed in Jorvik, it had not been considered a problem so no laws were ever passed regarding such matters. Only thing the man needed was a business license, which he had. 

“Yes, yes it is,” he said with a smirk, pleased she had not gotten what she wanted.

“Since you obviously care about their wellbeing so much I’ll give you a discount on your first seal!” he offered, still hoping to make a sale with her.

Rebecca sighed and dismounted Midnightwarrior, approaching the seals and inspecting them. She noticed some colors were not present this time around, no doubt so popular they had been all bought already. And she marveled at the one that she swore had blue markings, not grey. Maybe Jorvik has a subspecies of seal that had absorbed some of the island’s magic. 

But she wasn’t about to buy a baby seal that she wouldn’t be able to raise. Seals get very big. 

“You want us to smuggle what.” Bob was not pleased by Rebecca’s idea.

“Look this guy on that iceberg that floated in is selling baby seals as pets. Seals get huge! And do not make good pets! They’re wild animals! That will easily outweigh whoever owns them!”

“But you said his paperwork is all in order, it’s a legal business,” Bob protested.

Rebecca groaned and rubbed her face.

“You are smugglers. Stealing things from legitimate -if not questionable- businesses is your thing!” Rebecca exclaimed.

“No profit in it for us! Unless we harvest the pelts,” Rebecca knew it was an empty threat, Bob had already cooed at the news of baby seals.

“Okay valid,” she admitted, “but owning wild animals is dangerous, and seals get big. What is going to happen when those seals get bigger in a few weeks? There are going to be a lot of socialized seals that aren’t afraid of humans that expect humans to feed them and take care of them. Even if they become independent hunters they won’t be afraid to come up to people, and I don’t want to see a bull seal that isn’t afraid of people charging around looking for some lady seals!”

Bob looked indecisive at that. Wild animals always had the risk of being aggressive, and 800 pounds of angry seal was serious trouble.

“Where would we put them?” Bob asked, thinking of the logistics now. 

Some tavern hopping around Cape West and a host of slightly drunk but enthusiastic sailors later and Rebecca, Midnightwarrior, Bob, and Rob, were sailing out into the open ocean with a large fishing boat covered in baby seals.

“Soft…” Rob murmured, baby seals rolling and playing with him and the other (still drunk) sailors who had come along on the journey.

“Yes, yes they are,” Rebecca agreed, cradling a crying pup in her lap. 

“What’s our heading?” Captain Brus called down to Rebecca, ignoring the seal pups trying to play with him.

“I think seal pups usually live on ice so they are more protected from predators,” Rebecca mumbled, not quite sure what to do with the pups. She didn’t even know if they were all the same species.

“Wherever you normally see seals!” Rebecca shouted back up to Captain Brus. He knew these waters better than she did, surely he had seen seals at some point and had a general idea where a large population of them would be. 

Rebecca didn’t check in with the seal salesman the following day, truth be told she and Midnightwarrior were too tired from being up until past dawn getting the baby seals back to their native range. She didn’t bother keeping up with any sort of gossip related to the seals going missing either. She didn’t bother doing anything about the seals now that the babies had a chance at living a normal life in the wild.

She did get bothered when she heard a lumbering and a barking outside her stable, and peaking outside saw several seals. They had grown up a bit, but they were definitely some of the seals she had returned to the wild.

“Shouldn’t you be in the ocean?” she asked rhetorically, as if they would answer. And in a way they did by entering the now open barn door, making themselves comfortable. Midnightwarrior snorted in surprise when he looked over his stall door at the seals making their way throughout the barn.

“Guess we have some seals now,” Rebecca just sort of accepted it. Jorvik was so weird. Midnightwarrior watched Rebecca grab her fishing pole and head toward the door.

“We’re gonna need a lot of fish,” Rebecca said with a defeated laugh. First numerous horses to train and raise, now seals had decided to move in with her.


End file.
